Little Doe
by ElizavetaLiliya
Summary: When Bellatrix is given a new addition to her family she isn't quite sure what to do, but as time goes on and finds out the certain talents this little doe possesses she realizes what a treasure she has.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! For all those that read/reviewed/followed/favorited my other story "Untitled" I thank you so so much! It meant the world to me to see that so many liked it! Also thank you to the silent readers who just read it, because i'm with you guys and I hope you all liked it as well!

Well this was another story I was working on and I decided to post the first part to see what you all thought of it, and if I should continue it. If I do tho it probably would be when I was done with school (which luckily is only a month and a little extra!)

So let me know what you think, read and review! Thanks, ENJOY!

* * *

The child sat on the floor next to the legs of a grand chair, which was occupied by the greatest dark wizard of the time. The little girl, no more than six years of age, shivered as cold, boney fingers combed through her wavy dark brown hair. Above her came the soft coos laced with a hiss that were meant to calm her down, it did nothing of the sort. The girl's body tensed as the two giant doors at the front of the room opened wide and in walked a woman with messy, curly black hair in an even blacker dress with a leather corset pulling in her waist. The clicking of the dark woman's heels slowed in pace as her eyes met with the gaze of the young child's.

"My Lord?" the woman asked apprehensively.

"Bellatrix, I'm glad you could make it in such short notice" the snake like man said with what the little girl assumed to be a grin.

He pulled the girl up next to him and pushed her to stand slightly in front of him.

"I would like you to meet our guest," he said with a hiss as he led the girl closer to Bellatrix, "This is the daughter of a very respectable pure-blood family who were rather loyal to our cause over in Russia"

"I didn't know we had Death Eaters over in Russia My Lord" the woman said slightly surprised.

"Of course we do," the dark replied trying to bite back his irritation, "In a raid last night her parents were killed and the Russian Ministry officials found her in the parent's closet … she had seen the whole thing"

Bellatrix looked down to see tears pooling in the girl's eyes, she could only imagine what the child had seen.

"Before the aurors could take her one of our Death Eaters who was keeping an eye on the family intervened and brought the child here" the man finished as Bellatrix moved her gaze back up to meet the red, snake like eyes.

"My Lord, I don't understand why you called me here …" Bellatrix responded questioningly.

He paused hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for his best lieutenant.

"Have you and Rodolphus not wanted children?"

"Well … yes we tried, but I couldn't conceive and the timing seemed off with fighting for your cause My Lord"

"Well Bellatrix this is my gift to you and your husband for your above and beyond loyalty" He finished with that so called grin.

Bellatrix looked back down at the girl, who had tears silently streaming down her face and trying not to shiver.

"My Lord … I don't know what to say …"

"Well if you don't want her I can just get rid of her," the man said angrily as he pressed his want to the side of her neck.

The girl let out a small shriek and tried to escape his grip as Bellatrix let out a small leap forward.

"No!" she yelled before she stopped herself, confused at her own actions.

"There, your motherly instincts are kicking in already" he gave the young girl a small pat on her head and shoved her towards Bellatrix who caught her.

Bellatrix looked down at the sobbing girl in her arms and then back up to her dark lord. He saw the question in her eyes, what was she going to do with a child, but he had faith in her.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind" He said harshly as he turned his back on them.

"Hang on tight," she whispered to the little one her arms.

When she felt the girl's grip tighten to her dress she apperated to the only place she could think of, her sister's home, Malfoy Manor.

When they arrived at the manor Bellatrix's magical signature granted them access and she walked straight through the front doors only to be met by her sister.

"Bellatrix, the wards picked up your signature, to what do I owe the pleasure of your sur-" Narcissa stopped her self when she saw the young girl, around the same age as her son, clinging to the skirt of her sister's dress, "Bellatrix … who is that?"

"Um, a child … The Dark Lord put her into my care …" Bellatrix said slowly not really sure what to say.

Narcissa seeing her sister's hesitance decided to take the lead a bit, she knew her sister had no idea what to do. Narcissa kneeled down in front of the little girl so she could meet the young girl's eyes, which she noticed were a pale grey color.

"What's your name little one?" Narcissa asked softly.

She watched as the girl gripped Bellatrix's robes tighter trying to hide her face. Bellatrix grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her to stand in front of herself.

"Answer my sister girl! It is rude to ignore your elders!" Bellatrix said raising her voice.

"Honestly Bella, it's okay … " Narcissa looked back to the girl, "I'm your new Aunt Narcissa" she said extending her hand.

"I'm Katya," the little girl responded quietly as she grabbed Narcissa's hand.

"What a beautiful name," Narcissa said with a soft smile, "and how old are you Katya?"

"I'm six"

"Well you are the same age as your cousin, Draco" Narcissa said standing back up after releasing the small girl's hand, "Ren!"

Katya looked at her new aunt perplexed as she called out a seemingly random name. She jumped a bit as the little elf apperated with a pop next to them.

"Lady Malfoy called for Ren," the grey little elf answered with a gravely voice.

"Yes, take Katya upstairs to meet Draco, and make sure to keep and eye on them while I talk to my sister"

"Ren only wishes to serve the lady of the house" the old elf answered as he took Katya's hand and led her upstairs.

"I don't know what I am going to do Cissy" Bellatrix said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What happened exactly?"

Bellatrix relayed what had happened when she arrived at Voldemort's present residence; how the girl came into her possession and what had happened to her parents.

"What am I to do? I don't know how to be a mother!" Bellatrix said as she paced the drawing room they had relocated to.

"Just love her. Be kind to her, be gentle, protect her, and be patient. Teach her, train her, prepare her for the world, It's all you really can do. Trust me after you spend some time with her you will know what to do, it just comes naturally" Narcissa said trying to reassure and calm her sister.

Upstairs Ren led Katya into what looked like a playroom or nursery of some sort and in the middle of the room playing with some toys was a boy her age with almost white blonde hair.

"Master Draco this is Katya, your new cousin"

Draco got up and walked toward Katya extending his hand to shake hers, she grabbed it shyly.

"Hi!" he said with a kind smile, "my name is Draco"

"I'm Katya," she replied with a small smile as she let go of his hand.

Draco noticed the elf's presence, which he thought was odd since the elf never stayed when his other friends were here.

"Ren," Draco asked diverting his attention, "Why are you still here?"

"A pure-blood lady must never be alone with a boy even if it is family" he replied sternly with his gravelly voice.

"Uh, Okay" Draco said not quite understanding. He turned back to Katya with the realization that he had never even heard of her, "wait … Katya who is your mother?"

"Um …" Katya hesitated trying to remember the woman's name, "Bellatrix?" she said as if it was a question.

"Oh! I didn't know Aunt Bella had a daughter!" he exclaimed, and with that he invited her to play like he had always known her.

Katya was thankful there were no more creepy snake men, or new adults. She was happy just to be playing with someone her age.

"So how did you get here?" Draco asked after awhile.

Katya wasn't sure if she should tell her about her parents being dead because even at the young age of six she knew that it was something that probably wouldn't be talked about.

"A man I don't know brought me to some weird guy with no nose who then gave me to your Aunt Bella" She replied.

"You mean the Dark Lord?" Draco asked, he had heard his parents talk about him before and he knew his Aunt and Father were part of his club as Draco liked to call it.

Katya had realized then that her parents had mentioned him before, how they were helping a powerful man in England, and that she wasn't to say nasty things about him or she would get into serious trouble. Panic was written all over her features.

"Th-that was him?" she asked quietly thinking he could be listening now, "I didn't know what was him! Please don't tell anyone I said that!"

"It's okay Kat!" Draco exclaimed adding his new nickname he decided, "I won't tell anyone, it will be our secret," he said with a smile.

"You pinky promise?" she said holding up her pinky.

"Pinky promise," Draco answered linking his pinky with Katya's.

Just as they let go Narcissa and Bellatrix walked into the playroom.

"How is everything going in here you two?" Narcissa asked with a smile as she saw the two playing and getting along.

"Good!" Draco exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to hug his mother, "Kat and I are just playing"

Katya sat on the floor not sure what to do, was she supposed to go run and hug her new mother? Or just stay there on the floor until spoken to.

"You know her name is Katya, right?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yeah, but I like to call her Kat" Draco said with a beaming smile.

Narcissa just looked at Bellatrix and smiled, seeing the two get along made her happy and she hoped Bella would see it through a mother's eye soon.

"Ren, thank you for watching them you may go prepare supper now," Narcissa said turning her attention to the old elf standing by the door, "Bella, are you and Katya staying for supper?"

Bellatrix looked to the girl sitting awkwardly in the middle of the room and motioned for her to come over, "No, we better go. Katya needs to get settled and I still haven't informed Rodolphus of our new … addition … yet"

Katya walked over to Bellatrix and the woman hugged her to her side. It was a kind gesture, and Katya turned to wrap her little arms around the woman's hips to return the hug. Bellatrix cleared her throat and the girl backed away slightly looking as if she had done something wrong, but Bellatrx stroked the girl's cheek with the back of her hand as reassurance.

"Well … we better be going" Bellatrix stated awkwardly.

The two said their goodbyes and made their way downstairs and out the front door. As the two walked down the front path to the main gate Bellatrix felt tugging on her skirt. She looked down to see big, pale grey doe eyes looking up at her.

"What is it little one?" she tried to ask gently.

"Who is Rod.. ul…phus?" the girl asked trying to sound out his name and pronounce it correctly.

Bellatrix let out a small chuckle, "He is going to be your new father"

Katya just nodded as she quickened her pace to keep up with her new mother. When they exited the gate Bellatrix grabbed Katya once more who held on to her robes with a death grip and apperated to Lestrange Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm glad people like the first chapter! And thank you to all the people who followed/favorited/reviewed! I wanted to post this before I went to bed, sorry it's so short!

Also wanted to address some things about the story. The story is AU, Rodolphus and Bellatrix never go to Azkaban and don't torture the Longbottoms, and they will both most likely be OOC. Also I do use some Russian dialog in the story, and I am using google translator so if it is a wrong I apologize! Some of the time the Russian will be repeated in English but if not, I will put translations at the end :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling, the only character that is mine is Katya, and I guess the house elves names but yeah ...

So Enjoy! don't forget to review! thanks :D

* * *

As they walked up the path to Lestrange Manor, Katya slowed her pace and let go of Bellatrix's dress. She stopped completely in the middle of the gravel and just stared up at the gloomy building looming above her. She didn't get much of a chance to take in the surroundings at the other home, but now she had a moment and her tiny being just couldn't grasp the fact of something that big. She knew her previous home was large, but the ominous quality of Lestrange Manor made it all the more intriguing to her curious mind. Bellatrix noticed the lack of weight on one side of her robes where the child had been clinging and turned around to see her a few feet behind, staring the new home in awe.

"Don't worry, you will have all the time to explore and learn your way around when you are all settled in," She said walking back and grabbing the small girl by the hand to lead her into the house.

Katya followed in silence the rest of the walk to the house. When they walked through the front doors they were met by another small elf that collected their traveling cloaks.

"Kira, Is Rodolphus in his study?" Bellatrix asked the small elf.

The elf looked up with its big blue eyes and squeaked out a yes as an answer. Bellatrix took Katya by the hand and led her down several hallways before stopping in front of a pair of double wooden doors.

"Stay right here until I call for you, okay?"

The little girl nodded as she kept her eyes on the ground and hit the tip of her shoe to the floor.

"Don't do that, you'll scuff the floor" Bellatrix said sternly.

"Izvinite," The girl said looking up, then shook her head as she corrected herself, "I mean I'm sorry"

Bellatrix nodded before turning to knock on the door. She knew the girl was from Russia but she spoke English so well and there wasn't much hint of an accent, she didn't really think of the fact that the girl was probably more fluent in Russian.

As she heard her husband grant her entrance into the study she walked in closing the doors quietly behind her. Turning to look into the large room, she saw her husband at his desk reading the current issue of the paper.

"Bellatrix, dear, how was your meeting?" Rodolphus asked without looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Fine … It's what I wanted to speak to you about," Bellatrix answered walking to the front of the desk placing her hands onto it and leaning forward slightly, "The Dark Lord has rewarded us by giving us an … addition … to the house"

Rodolphus looked up from his paper and met his wife's gaze with a raised eyebrow urging her to explain herself.

"Rod, my sweet, The Dark Lord has placed a child into our care"

"A child?" He asked quietly, with a tone of shock.

Bellatrix nodded her head, and began relaying the earlier events of the day. Rodolphus kept his face emotionless as he took in the new information. Bellatrix stopped talking and waited for her husband's reaction.

"What is her name?" was all he asked after silence.

"Katya"

"How old is she?"

"Six"

"Bella, how in the world are we going to care for a six year old?! Have you forgotten who we are?!"

"You don't think I've been asking myself that same question since he summoned me this afternoon!" Bellatrix began raising her voice slightly, "But maybe" her voice beginning to waver as she spoke, "he will be more lenient if I were to stay home with her during some missions…"

"Bellatrix, honestly!" Rodolphus huffed as he stood from his seat and rounded to desk to stand by his wife.

Rodolphus grabbed his wife's hands and held them in his own. He looked into her eyes and saw the passion she was beginning to form for this child already.

"We've wanted children," She began softly, "He has given us that chance!"

Rodolphus sighed, "We will figure something out. I promise" he finished with his voice full of sincerity.

Letting go of her hands, Rodolphus looked around the room raising his hands in question.

"Well … Where is she?"

Bellatrix smiled and walked with a slight skip in her step to the large doors and opened them slightly to stick her head out and call in the girl. She grabbed the little one by the hand and led her further into the room so she could meet Rodolphus.

He observed he girl as Bellatrix brought her closer. She was pale with dark brown hair that laid in soft waves down her back, and she had large gray eyes that made her appear doe like, _she could honestly pass as our own daughter_, he thought to himself. He could tell she way shy by her timid step and the way she held onto her own hair and held it slightly in front of her face, as if the softness against her full lips was comforting. As he heard the boots click nearer he could not hear the steps of the little girl, as if she walked on air with her light footsteps. Rodolphus kneeled down so that he could be eye level with the girl and held her by the shoulders as he spoke to her.

"Hello little one" He spoke softly.

"Privet" she answered softly. Then remembering she looked down as she spoke again in English, "I mean, Hello"

Bellatrix stroked the girl's hair as reassurance and met the gaze of her husband as he looked up at her.

"So you speak Russian?"

The girl looked up at the man in front of her once again and nodded. She was met with a grin that stretched from ear to ear on his face.

"Ya delayu tak" He responded still grinning as he felt his wife's curious stare.

Katya grinned as she heard her native language sound from between his lips. He scooped the girl up propping her on his side as he began to walk out of the room.

"I didn't know you spoke Russian," Bellatrix whispered as she walked quickly behind him.

"Just something I picked up a few years back," he answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

As they walked the labyrinth of halls in the Manor Rodolphus asked Katya all types of questions; what her favorite color was, favorite animals, what she liked to do and so on. Behind him Bellatrix listened with a grin on her face and with slight flicks of her wand was making magical adjustments to the child's bedroom that awaited her.

When they reached the room Rodolphus set down the girl in front of him and pushed the giant doors open to reveal her bedroom. Katya's mouth opened in awe as she stared at the room before her, she thought it was beautiful. The room had dark wooden floors like most of the house with a plush cream-colored rug on the back half underneath the giant window. There was a large bed off to one side that was covered in soft sheets that varied in shades of purple, and covered with a charcoal grey comforter. The walls were a very light purple which would reflect the sunlight making the room seem even bigger, and painted on the walls was an enchanted scene of deer; bucks and does running along the walls with their fawns. Bellatrix had also enchanted the ceiling to match the time of day, so as Katya looked up she was met with the twinkling of thousands of stars.

Rodolphus stood with his arm around Bellatrix's waist as they both stood in the doorway watching their new daughter explore her room. They watched the way Katya handled everything so delicately and the way she gracefully maneuvered around the room without making a sound, her soft waves bouncing behind her.

After a while Bellatrix picked the girl up and sat her on the bed, walking over the boudoir she pulled out a nightgown that she had her elf conjure up while they were meeting in the study. She walked back to the bed and helped the girl get into her nightclothes. After they had both tucked Katya in Bellatrix smoothed some stray hairs off her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. As they began walking out of the room they both stopped in the doorway to say their final good nights.

"Spokoynoy nochi" Rodolphus spoke matching the smile on the girl's face.

"Goodnight, my little doe," Bellatrix spoke softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ya delayu tak - I do as well

Spokoynoy nochi - Goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! Sorry this update took SO long, but I was finishing up school for the semester and I need to focus on final projects and exams and such. BUT now school is out for the summer! So hopefully I can have more time to write, although this chapter was hard to get out. I knew what I wanted to write, but I had very little motivation, so hopefully that changes :D

Also to clear some things up about this story ... Yes Rodolphus and Bellatrix are nice to their child and family, but most likely no one else. Also I think I'm going to change some things up ... Sirius is going to be on the dark side and is going to be a big part in the future of Katya's training. Harry's parents are alive but that may not come into play at all, So Voldemort never died that first time when trying to kill Harry, he just got majorly set back by the Potter's going into hiding and such.

Another note ... Who do you all think Katya should be paired with romantically? I was thinking another girl ... but I am totally up for suggestions! Let me know!

Enjoy! as always J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

* * *

The piercing scream ripped through the halls of the manor and right into the ears of both Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Both sat up quickly sharing a concerned look before jumping out of the king sized bed and running towards the child's bedroom. As Bellatrix pushed open the giant wood doors she saw the small girl thrashing around under her purple sheets having completely thrown the comforter to the floor. Rodolphus pushed past his wife and ran to the bed where he tried to grab the child but ended up getting smacked in the nose.

Pulling back with a grunt Rodolphus held his nose as he felt blood start to drip. Bellatrix gave a small chuckle from where she stood before walking over to the other side of the bed where the girl still laid sobbing and rustling about.

"Well then you try" Rodolphus said walking passed his wife, "I'm going to get my wand, and clean myself up."

Bellatrix sat on the bed and the child instinctively moved away from the shift in the bed.

"Katya, hush now," Bellatrix said softly trying to announce her presence to the still sleeping girl.

She noticed Katya begin to calm, but her breathing was still heavy and distraught.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Bellatrix cooed, as she got close enough to the girl to hold her in an embrace.

As the dark witch wrapped her arms around the girl, Katya woke with a start holding those grey doe eyes open wide and taking a sharp intake of breath. It broke Bellatrix's heart to see the little girl so frightened over a dream.

"Is he gone?!" Katya squeaked as she burrowed herself into her new mother's protecting embrace.

"Is who gone? What has you so scared little one?"

"The dog man!" Katya answered, her answer muffled in all of Bellatrix's hair.

"What dog man?" Bellatrix asked pulling the girl away so she could see her face.

"The one that brought me here," the girl answered nervously, "He was big with long scruffy hair, and he smelled like a dog" she finished, scrunching her face as if the smell still lingered.

"That sounds like someone we know …" Rodolphus said as he leaned against the bedroom doorframe.

"He said that I was too pretty to let go, and that he would come back for me!" Katya let out as she buried herself back into Bellatrix's embrace and curly hair.

Bellatrix looked back at her husband with a distraught look on her face.

"What are we going to do?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady as she tightened her embrace around the child.

"I'll take care of it in the morning. Why don't you stay in here with Katya tonight," he caught the nervous look in his wife's eyes, "You'll be fine, this will all be fine".

As Rodolphus left the room to go back to bed, Bellatrix moved to fully lie on the bed bringing the girl with her and covering them both in the blanket. She lay there holding the girl, listening to her soft steady breaths as little fingers entwined themselves and played with Bellatrix's long curly locks.

"Kira?" Katya asked cautiously as the elf buttoned the back of her dress.

"Yes, little miss?" the elf squeaked back.

"How well can wolves hear? Can they hear things from far away?"

"Uh …" The elf hesitated as she buttoned the last button, "Kira would believe so … they probably have excellent hearing"

"So … if there was one outside, could they hear me inside?"

"Kira not sure little miss," the elf answered disappointed that she couldn't answer the question, "Come now, Kira must get you downstairs for breakfast"

The elf walked into the dining room holding Katya's hand and stood in the doorway with the girl. Both Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at the two as they entered.

"What is the meaning of this? Katya come sit down and let Kira get back to her work" Rodolphus said as he picked back up the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Little miss wanted Kira to tell Master and Mistress that she is not talking so the dog man won't hear her," the elf answered quietly.

Bellatrix sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and used the other hand to wave the elf away.

"Katya come here," Bellatrix said softly as she motioned for the girl to come closer, "You needn't be afraid of the wolf, we won't let him get you. We _will _protect you"

"Okay," the girl responded quietly as she gave a slight nod.

Katya moved to sit in the chair next to Bellatrix as the woman fixed her a plate of food. Once the small girl began eating Bellatrix shared a worried look with her husband.

"Don't worry love, I'm going to take care of it today," he said reassuringly.

Bellatrix gave a slight nod and went back to finishing her breakfast.

After breakfast Bellatrix informed the girl that she would be spending the day with her Aunt Narcissa while her and Rodolphus went to a meeting.

"Why can't I come?" the little witch asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Because it's just for grown ups that's why" The dark witch answered as she chuckled and walked into the fireplace of the sitting room to use the floo.

As Bellatrix turned around after grabbing a handful of floo powder she saw the child standing in the middle of the room looking at her like she was a lunatic.

"Come girl, we haven't got all day" Bellatrix snapped causing the girl to jump.

As the girl walked hesitantly towards her she began to speak again in a softer tone.

"Didn't your parents ever travel by floo?"

Katya kept her gaze on the floor as she shook her head no.

"Katya, look at me"

The child looked up and met the dark gaze of her new mother.

"It's okay to be nervous, but you have nothing to be afraid of. Never let fear eat you up, you are always stronger than what you fear. Always remember that," Bellatrix spoke softly and received a small smirk from the girl.

Katya ran the rest of the small distance and grabbed Bellatrix's hand as she yelled "Malfoy Manor" and dropped the powder. Bellatrix felt as a smile tug at her lips as she heard the child giggle as the green flames danced around ready to transport them to her sister's home.

The two were greeted by Narcissa and Draco waiting in the parlor; instantly the young boy ran and grabbed his cousin's hand and led her out of the room proclaiming they were going to play in the gardens.

Narcissa watched with a smile on her face as the two ran to play.

"I thought it would be good for them to enjoy the nice weather," Narcissa spoke with a smile, but lost it when she turned to see the look of dread on her sister's face, "Bellatrix … what's wrong?"

"It seems Greyback has taken a liking to our little doe …"

Narcissa's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?!"

"He told her he would come back for her … you can assume as for what" Bellatrix said with a sigh as she walked closer to her sister.

"That brute! What right does he have to claim that child?!" Narcissa said feeling enraged.

The child had only been in the life for a very short time, but she had been placed into their care and they would protect her with their lives.

"Fuck if I know!" Bellatrix shouted finally feeling the anger over the situation, "Sorry …"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the vulgar language, "I hope you don't talk like that in front of her"

"I DON'T" Bellatrix said defensively as Narcissa chuckled at her.

"So what are you two going to do?"

"Rodolphus is going to talk to the Dark Lord after the meeting, and see what happens I guess," Bellatrix finished with a shrug.

Her sister approached her a put a comforting hand on her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze, and with that Bellatrix turned back around reentering the fireplace and flooing to the headquarters location.

In the gardens Draco and Katya ran around playing a game of tag. Katya ran as fast as she could, darting the various flower bushes before reaching an open patch of grass where she collapsed giggling. Draco collapsed next to her laughing as well as both children breathed heavily from slight exhaustion.

"Hey Draco?" Katya asked between the big gulps of air she was taking.

"Yeah Kat?" he answered, rolling his head to face her.

"Do you think there are wolves in the woods?" She said pointing to the woods bordering the manor as she sat up.

"Nah, I don't think so," Draco said sitting up as well.

"My elf said wolves can hear _really_ well"

"Probably, Mum always said Uncle Sirius had really good hearing when he's a dog," Draco added nonchalantly.

"How was he a dog?" Katya asked confused, shifting so that she sat cross-legged.

"Mum said he's called an animal-ah-guss … or something like that, it means he can turn into a dog!" Draco answered excitedly.

"But … How does he turn into a dog?" Katya said scrunching up her face at the thought of merely becoming an animal.

"I don't know," Draco said thinking genuinely about it, "Maybe he just thinks REALLY hard that he is a dog, and then he becomes one"

Katya thought for a moment before abruptly standing, and moving to stand out in front of her cousin.

"I'm going to be an animal-ah-guss" Katya stated with pure confidence.

"Okay!" Draco said cheerfully while hopping to his feet as well, "What kind?"

Katya scrunched up her face in thought, and then she thought of the enchanted painting on her wall of the deer prancing across.

"I'm going to be a deer!" she exclaimed.

She stood in the clearing closing her eyes tightly and clenching her hands in to fists as Draco watched waiting for something to happen. Katya thought hard about the deer on her wall and pictured herself running with them. As she thought harder she began to feel a tingling in her fingers and toes, and she felt it began to travel up her body and radiate from her chest. When she reopened her eyes, she noticed she was a bit shorter than Draco, she looked down and saw hooves. When she looked back at her cousin he was smiling widely and clapping; Katya began hopping all around the clearing as Draco kept clapping for her.

They had been out there for some time and Katya, still in her animagus form, was romping around the garden with Draco. As he saw his mother and aunt come into the gardens he stopped dead in his tracks wide eyed and paled; they gave him a curious look before seeing the white spotted fawn round the corner of a bush. Katya stopped hopping and instantly regained her human form as she stared at the two women almost with a guilty look in those big grey eyes.

"Katya!" Bellatrix exclaimed, "Did you do that to yourself?!"

Katya hid nervously behind Draco as she nodded. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix shared a look of shock and amazement.

"Is my six year old an Animagus?!" She whispered harshly to her sister.

"It would look to be so dear sister," Narcissa answered.

Bellatrix looked back at Katya who now had Draco's arm draped around her shoulder protectively, _What kind of child do I have on my hands?! _


End file.
